


Unfinished Essay

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: AU from the movie, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Explicit Body Parts Mentioned, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Studying, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy has an essay due for one of his classes... and Sullivan won't let him finish his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Essay

**Author's Note:**

> More AU Sulley/Randall fun, because I can and I want too. I think I enjoy writing them in college as an AU from Monsters University because there are SO many ideas to write for if they were a couple in college. So expect more soon... in fact, expect an angsty fic for these two as my next work, because I prefer angst and angst is a LOT easier for me to write.

 

A pair of big, fuzzy arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
Randy Boggs paused from his studies, an unimpressed look on his face. "We're supposed to be finishing our essays, Sul..."  
  
James P. Sullivan just gave a cheeky grin in response, resting his chin atop his boyfriend's shoulder. "You do, but I _don't."_  
  
"Exactly," Randy sighed, rolling his eyes. The unfinished essay draft in front of him seemed to scream at him to get back to work. "You might not need to, but _I_ have to."  
  
Now it was Sullivan's turn to roll his eyes. "You work yourself silly working and studying. No wonder you're addicted to coffee."  
  
"Hey," the purple monster snapped, "Don't bring coffee into this. _Coffee_ actually helps me, unlike _you."_  
  
Sullivan raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really? I'm not helpful?"  
  
"Not in the slightest."  
  
"What about defending you from Johnny?"  
  
Randy stiffened at that. Johnny Worthington had in fact bothered him less and less over the past couple of months because of Sullivan. Randy sighed and relaxed after a few moments, even smiling lightly. "Okay, I guess you _can_ be helpful." He frowned. "But I'm serious.  I have to finish this essay for class tomorrow!" A claw lightly brushed across his fronds. Randy gasped at the sensation. "C-Can't you..." he swallowed hard. "...can't you just wait a bit longer for me to finish?"  
  
Sullivan smirked. "Hmmmm... nope. I don't think I will wait." He scooped the smaller monster up into his arms, much to Randy's dismay.  
  
"Hey!" Randy struggled and squirmed in his grasp, but Sullivan simply held him tighter and carried him to the bed. "Put me down right now! I don't have time for this!"  
  
He gave a surprised yelp when Sullivan threw him onto the mattress, his wrists pinned immediately—something hard pressed against his lower belly.  
    
Sullivan licked his lips. He peered down at Randy, crystal blue eyes staring into grass green ones. "Someone's happy to see you."  
  
Randy had a strong feeling about what exactly was poking him in the lower belly (and what Sullivan could be implying when he said "someone"), and one glance downward quickly confirmed his suspicions. "...O-Oh..." His purple cheeks flushed a deep shade of red almost instantly at the sight of his boyfriend's erect penis. "I see what you mean..."  
  
Sullivan's grin turned downright wicked, a glint in his eyes. A glint Randy knew quite well. " _Now_ are you done studying for the night?" he asked slowly, trailing a claw up and down Randy's chest.   
   
Randy shivered at the touch. He had to swallow hard in order to answer clearly. "I-I think I can stop for the night..."  
  
He was rewarded with a long, deep kiss. Randy's eyes fluttered shut, moaning deeply into Sullivan's mouth. He ran his fingers through the thick blue, purple-spotted fur, wrapping his four legs around the larger monster's waist and pressing him closer.

When they finally pulled apart, Sullivan stroked Randy's cheek with the back of his hand, his satisfied grin never faltering.  
  
"That's what I was hoping you'd say."


End file.
